雪鬼
by CutieHoodie
Summary: Darks woods, small footprints a demon with big desires and with small will. A snow white beauty. FemAllen, DemonAllen. Rated T for bad language. The pairing will be Yullen. 雪鬼 means Snow Demon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does.**

**Warnings: This is a gender bend of Allen (FemAllen), bad spelling and bad grammar.**

**Summary: Dark woods, small footprints a demon with big desires and with small will. A snow white beauty.**

**This will be my first story so please tell me what to approve by commenting my mistakes it will help me a lot if you do. I still not know about the pairing in this story so it up with you guys to choose the pairing the most said will be the pairing okay. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Allen's POV

_I'm almost at of breath, there are coming closer I can't stop now or they'll kill me or worst lock in a cage, forcing me to play in their disgusting games. Just thinking about it already gets me going faster then I ever thought. I'm now in the tundra climate the best place to be left alone, stopping so I can catch my breath. Standing still, I heard people walking in the snow I swallowed a huge lump of fear I ran away._

_ Still running away that I feared was my opponent, I tripped and got my horns stuck in a tree. I cried as I tried to pull myself away from the tree. Whining in pain feeling like shit, I almost had it till someone came behind me. I froze when I heard the man's voice._

* * *

**I know it's short, really short but I promise the next chapter won't be so short it will be longer. Like I said this is my first story and I need help approving this story I'll be grateful if you did. Also I don't know about the pairing so I'll let you choose the pairing the most said I'll do. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does.**

**Warning: Gender bend of Allen (FemAllen), bad spelling and bad grammar.**

**Summary: Darks woods, small footprints a demon with big desires and with small will. A snow white beauty.**

**I've dicided this is going to be a Yullen (KandaxAllen), and sorry if this chapter bad was in a rush cause I'm been traveling for a couple of days and some random lady called me a whore so yeah.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Preview

_Whining in pain feeling like shit, I almost had it till someone came behind me. I froze when I heard the man's voice._

* * *

Chapter One

Allen's POV

* * *

Where I'm I it's dark too dark, I feel lightheaded is this normal. Reaching up to my head to massage it, I felt nothing where are my horns did that man chopped them off. I feel so exposed gross that prevert. I should really pull myself together, think you idoit I need to get out of this dark hell if I can. First I should get up to find a wall, standing up trying to move but I can't. What the hell they tried me up with some metal thing, what kind of sick pleasure is this.

Giving up I sat back down since I don't have my powers yet I can't freeze the god damn metal thing, how stupid can I get. I can't get a visual of what had just happened, I got my horns stuck in a tree a man comes out and said something that I can't remember. A bump came after that thought and the force made me hit my hornless head againist wall.

" Ouch that hurt I hate being me, I really I'm a shit head. I'm talking to myself like a cyclops with no eye." I'd yawned finding a soft spot to sleep on the hard ground,darkness then took my soul.

~O0O~

A loud sound of a drill went off, I can't wake up there are voices all around me. Was that all a dream, I'm I still in the turnda climate. No it's too warm here and too soft, I was hungry then I heard "baka-usagi". Opening my eyes I saw four figures one in a white outfit and three in black jackets with sliver crosses and buttons. They were still agruing about being nice and about something called a "baka-usagi".

While I let them continue I reached to my head to see if my horns are still there. Realizing my horns are still gone I screamed, and all attention went on me.

* * *

**Again sorry if you were thinking if this was rushed cause it was. A lot of things happened these past days yet I'm sorry. **

**Thank You For Reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does.**

**Warnings: Gender bend of Allen (FemAllen), bad spelling and bad grammar, bad language.**

**Summary: Darks woods, small footprints a demon with big desires and with small will. A snow white beauty.**

**Pairing: Yullen (KandaxAllen)**

**School is starting again so I will not be posting a lot right now. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Preview

_While I let them continue I reached to my head to see if my horns are still there. Realizing my horns are still gone I screamed, and all attention went on me._

* * *

Chapter Two

Allen's POV

_It been a few weeks I first came to this gloomy castle, they said that I have to play in their little game that is called the Holy War. I said I will think about, I'm not really happy about the idea the only thing I'm happy about is the fact my horns are back. I got my own room or at least that what they just call it that._

_ So far as I can tell I hate it, I'm not happy and it's too warm for me to be happy here. Wait let me rephrase that I don't like it here cause of the temperature, and the reason I love it here cause its fun messing around with Bakanda._

O0O~

Normal POV

"Why are you wearing my coat Moyashi?"

"Because all my clothes won't fit me, and they are bugging me. I don't see the big deal it just a black long coat Bakanda."

"I don't give shit just give me my coat Moyashi or I'll slice you into pieces." Allen looked at Kanda with devil eyes and a devious smile.

"Whatever you say Bakanda." As Allen was struggling to get the coat off, Kanda was looking at her waiting to get his coat back. Allen finally got the coat all she was wearing was her undergarments that she revived a couple weeks ago. The only people who was there was Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda, Lavi called out "strike" while Lenalee rushed over to Allen stepping over a conscious Kanda.

"It's been over an hour since he passed out."

"Don't look at me I just want to make sure he was not a pervert, and I proved that case just like what I did with an idiotic red head."

"I'm standing right here you know, and I'm not a pervert it's an instinct that I have."

"Well, it's a stupid instinct that needs to be dispose of." A load grunt came across the room as Kanda was waking up, "looks like he had a nice dream full of torture."

"I'm going to get Lenalee just stay here, and do not take off all of your clothes while I'm gone."

Allen's POV

_Party pooper, I guess I'll have some fun with Bakanda. _"Don't even think about Moyashi or I'll slice your demon ass back to hell."

"That threat was just as corny like the other ones you came up with, create something better will you." Bakanda just "che'd" and went on his merry way as always.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does.**

**Warnings: Gender bend of Allen (FemAllen), bad spelling and bad grammar, bad language.**

**Summary: Darks woods, small footprints a demon with big desires and with small will. A snow white beauty.**

**Pairing: Yullen (KandaxAllen)**

* * *

Preview

_"That threat was just as corny like the other ones you came up with, create something better will you." Bakanda just "che'd" and went on his merry way as always._

* * *

Chapter Four

Allen's POV

Lenalee and Lavi came in the room turning their heads to look for something. "Is there something you need or are you just dumbfounded?"

"Allen, where is Kanda he was just here."

"Well you see that he is gone, and here I thought you were dumb Mr. Rabbit. Also I don't know where he went off to, also I would I care he gives me head pains."

"Allen just ignore everything that Lavi just told you and please tell us where Kanda went."

"Fine, only because you asked me nicely he went out those double doors. Now would you excuse me I'm hungry." I walked out of the large room with a loud grumble coming from her stomach. _Gosh I'm hungry. _

~O0O~

Normal POV

Kanda walked down the darken hallway into the training room, when he reached the training room he heard a familiar voice in the background. "Kanda my brother need you in his office right away."

"What does he want with me this time?"

"Kanda I'm sorry I know you just got here, but you have a mission up." Kanda just 'che'd' and left the training room to Komui's office.

~O0O~

Kanda reached hands reached for the door knob and opened the door, when he walked in Kanda noticed a patch of white hair on the sofa. "About time Bakanda, I've been waiting for ten hours."

"Now, now Allen don't be rude now. Kanda please take a seat right by Allen."

"I'm going to stand instead; I don't want to sit by a demon with rabies."

"Bakanda! You really are a dumbass-."

"Just clam down the both of you, the reason you two are here is because I'm sending you guys off for a mission." Komui said with such a cheerful voice

"Hey, what the hell I didn't agree to anything. The only reason I came here because you promise me dango, you lowlife bustard.

"Bye, bye off you go now." Said Komui while getting up from his chair giving Kanda the information, and the tickets for the train.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
